Dark Warrior (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. The Dark Warrior was a recurring character and primary antagonist of season 1, Jackal Series. Biography The Dark Warrior was a warrior turned spirit/wraith and later werejackal. Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers The Dark Warrior possessed the powers of wraith. *'Flight:' The Dark Warrior could levitate and/or fly. *'Possession:' Because of his lack of a body, he needed to possess human bodies to maintain and materialize himself but only for up to 24 hours before their biological functions shut down as a result of his presence and ultimately die. *'Enhanced physical attributes:' The Dark Warrior could increase the physical strength and speed of his vessel to superhuman levels, regardless of the physical condition of the host, as seen while inside the body of Jack Lawson, the Dark Warrior tore a hole into a police officer's stomach before punching him skyward, as well as he appeared in front of his host's daughter before she could react and while in possession of Adam's body, he dragged a grown man across a room. *'Werejackal Detection:' The Dark Warrior could somehow visually distinguish between humans and werejackals, as he instantly recognized Ryan as a werejackal. *'DNA Extraction/Body Creation:' Perhaps most impressively, he could also extract DNA from a werejackal, using it to create a body for himself and - in turn - obtain his target's abilities and memories. After duplicating Ryan's body, he used his newfound knowledge to successfully fool Ryan's friends and displayed a level of werejackal ability superior to that of Ryan. Deucalion highlighted this when he stated the Dark Warrior was "more powerful" than Ryan himself. This declaration could be due to the fact that the Dark Warrior had fewer weaknesses although it could be argued that it was because he displayed more acute control over his powers. The Dark Warrior possesses the powers of an Alpha-level Werejackal, but were more enhanced, along with other powers that are typically only possessed by Alpha werejackals. *'Super Strength:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior possesses superhuman strength, enough to break through locked doors and chains, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw a full-grown man across the room with ease. *'Super Speed:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior can run much faster than even the most athletic human being, and is capable of almost keeping up with a Werewolf running at top speed. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior can jump from a height of several stories and land on his feet, jump across large ravines, perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and catch arrows in mid-air. This comes in handy during battles, as it allows the Dark Warrior to more easily dodge attacks, often by utilizing his gymnastic prowess to flip out of the way. *'Super Durability:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior is much more durable and resistant to blunt force injuries than a normal human. He has also fallen from tall heights without being severely injured. *'Super Senses:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior can use his glowing wolf eyes to see in total darkness and across far distances, as well as to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton. He possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by scent across long distances, so long as the scents aren't washed away by rain or covered up by more pungent scents like chemicals. He can also interpret the emotional state of others by catching their scent. He also has an advanced sense of hearing, which gives him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart rate while they talk. *'Accelerated Healing:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior has the ability to heal from all wounds within moments, and, as a result, is immune to all human diseases and conditions. He is also immune to the majority of toxins and cannot get drunk on alcohol or high on illicit drugs as a result of his heightened healing ability, though some medications such as animal tranquilizers and bronchodilators will still work if his healing ability is impaired in some way, such as if he's been recently electrocuted. Alpha has been shown to heal from broken bones, gun shot wounds, and stab wounds in minutes, even when he is stabbed through his chest or his abdomen. *'Shapeshifting:' The Dark Warrior possesses the ability to partially-shift into a canine creature by transforming his body. In his werejackal form, his brow becomes ridged, his sideburns grow into mutton chops, his irises glowed a crimson red, his ears become large pointy ones,and his teeth and fingernails to extend into fangs and claws. He can also transform into a full jackal. *'Memory Manipulation:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior has the ability to view the memories of another person by piercing the back of their neck with his claws and entering their mind. However, this process is typically only performed by Alphas, due to the amount of control and practice it takes to do it without causing paralysis or death to person whose mind they're entering. This power can also be used to modify or remove a person's memories. *'Animal Instincts:' As a Werejackal, the Dark Warrior is an apex predator, and can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to stand down. For this reason, animals can often become frightened around him. *'Resurrection:' As an Alpha Werejackal, the Dark Warrior possesses the ability to resurrect humans and other supernatural creatures back from the dead by inserting his claws into the individual's body. However, he can only bring someone back, if they have been dead for several minutes, any longer makes it impossible to bring them back. *'Power Granting:' As an Alpha Werejackal, the Dark Warrior has the ability to transform humans into Beta-level werecreatures by biting them, though this process has a risk of killing the human if their bodies reject the bite. *'Alpha Roar:' As an Alpha Werejackal, the Dark Warrior has the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon, either to scare away werecreatures of a lower rank or to force them in or out of their transformations and even to motivate members of his pack. *'Healing Disruption:' As an Alpha Werejackal, the wounds the Dark Warrior inflicts on supernaturals with accelerated healing abilities take longer to heal than regular wounds. *'Supernatural Immunity:' The Dark Warrior is immune to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. He is also immune to wolfsbane and letharia vulpine which have no effects on him want so ever, and is not vulnerable to the affects of rowan wood or its incinerated form, mountain ash. As a result, the Dark Warrior can handle it like any human can, and is able to walk over barriers of it without difficulty, whereas his truly supernatural cohorts would be trapped or prevented from entering an area warded with the ash. Abilities *'Advanced Combat Skills:' The Dark Warrior is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using his supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. Weaknesses The Dark Warrior possesses the common weaknesses of a werecreature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to the Dark Warrior himself. *'Bodyless:' The Dark Warrior could only survive and restore a stable and natural structure with Werejackal DNA. His vessels were unable to retain him and constantly needed feeding on human organs to survive. When he was made whole from the DNA sample he siphoned from Ryan and he found that the sun was both his strength and weaknesses instead of the full moon. *'Sun:' Unlike other werecreatures, the Dark Warrior powers are increased by the sun instead of a full moon, it also comes with a price, which is that it increased powers too much to the point of losing control. *'Gold:' The Dark Warrior can be killed by weapons made of gold, as he was stabbed in the heart with a gold dagger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series